lulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Loonatics
For their ancestors see, Looney Tunes. In the year 2772, the year that a meteor strikes the city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it completely off its original axis. However, instead of destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor and its resultant shock wave gives off supernatural cosmic energies that give some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others. A mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia calls upon six of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their supervisor, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team are descendants of the Looney Tunes and are known as the Loonatics, they reside on the 134th floor of a large tower. Members Ace Bunny Ace is clever, savvy, a born leader, who wears his uniform with yellow accents. Ace is the team's leader. Ace is a descedant of Bugs Bunny. He fights in close proximity of his enemies, using his martial arts skills more than his laser vision. An adept martial artist and swords-hare; his sword, as revealed in the second season is a weapon from the planet Freleng (link to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. Like his ancestor, Ace has a Brooklyn/New York accent and a smart mouth. Ace loves to toy with his opponents like his ancestor did. However, in cases of someone who has the ability to a level where they could be a potential threat to him and his team dealing with them, he does so less. Lexi Bunny Lexi is the beautiful second-in-command of the Loonatics. Lexi possesses expert eavesdropping skills. She is the only female team member and has pink on her uniform. Lexi is a descendant of Lola Bunny. She does seem to care deeply about Ace, as evidenced by how she reacted to to the possibility of him being dead in Acmegeddon Part II, when she hugged him, ignoring the fact that Rev could have been dead. Aside from that, however, whatever concern she may have for his safety, she seems to keep it well hidden. Danger Duck Danger Duck (usually referred to as just 'Duck') the spotlight hungry, egoistical douchebag member of the Loonatics and he is a descendant of Daffy Duck and most likely Melissa Duck, he wears an orange colored costume. His voice sounds similar to Daffy Duck, but without his trademark lisp, Duck longs to lead the Loonatics. though he does seem to accept/tolerate Ace's impressive leadership. Slam Tasmanian Slam is the group's muscle-bound heavyweight and wears a purple uniform. Slam is a descendant of the Tasmanian Devil and most likely Tasmanian She-Devil. Just like his ancestor Taz he can spin like them. He also talks like Taz. His speech sounds like simple grunting of English, but is implied to be dialogue the audience is not meant to understand, like his ancestor. The other Loonatics will sometimes mention what Slam said, effectively translating anything important. In the second season, he speaks better English, but still does not seem fluent in the language. Tech E. Coyote Like his ancestor Wile E. Coyote, he is super smart. How he makes his inventions is he uses Acme tools and parts. He also get the Acme parts and tools the same way his ancestors did. Before gaining his powers, Tech was a student at the Acmetropolis University. As a member of the Loonatics, Tech acts as the team's source of various crime fighting gadgets and vehicles, typically as the situation requires. Rev Runner Rev is a member of The Loonatics and a descendant of Road Runner. Rev is quite smart, being the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech, though he is no where near as smart as Tech. Rev is actually quite good friends with Tech, despite their ancestor's long time rivalry and Rev's family's dislike of coyotes. It has been brought into question which of the two is better at inventing, however, Tech proved to be the better inventor when Rev begged him to help complete the Robo Amigo. Rev is very irritating to everyone even the bad guys causing everyone to tell him to Shut Up. Allies Zadavia Zadavia is The Loonatics' beautiful yet mysterious supervisor and possibly benefactor. She often appears to them in a flashing, hologram-like form, though she started to appear in person starting in season two. When appearing in her non-physical form, she usually contacts them to tell them of a recent threat to Acmetropolis. After the Loonatics have completed their mission, she follows up with congratulations, advice, commentary, and if necessary, reprove a member or members (usually Danger Duck). Trivia Preproduction stage names for some of the series' characters were: *Buzz Bunny - Ace Bunny *Maxima - Zadavia *Spaz - Slam Tasmanian *Slick - Tech E. Coyote *Roadster - Rev Runner *The name Buzz Bunny was announced as already being trademarked by Dutch freelance designer and illustrator Metin Seven after the initial press release for Loonatics Unleashed. *Although all Loonatics wear black jumpsuits and the major difference in color is noted by the triangle in the center of their chest as well as that of their communicators, In the episode "The Menace of the Mastermind," it is further revealed that the Loonatics, out of their costumes, are realatively normal in appearance. In fact, they have fur colored similarly to their Looney Tunes ancestors. *The eyes of Zadavia and the Loonatics glow brightly at times, in the color similar to their individual suits. However, this is additional compulsive ability, not how they naturally look. Gallery E2.jpg JusticeLeaguemixLoonaticsUnleashed.jpg l.png Loonatics-Unleashed-tv-11.jpg 8085_460691997292408_1156109449_n.jpg loon_photos_2.jpg loon_photos_3.jpg loonatics website.png Gunties.jpg Cable.jpg Beach.jpg Loonatics duck zap 2.jpg Wiki-background Wiki-wordmark.png Captured.JPG imagesCAMHO449.jpg Loonatics Unleashed.png Loonytoons-loonatics.jpg LoonaticsUnleashed3.jpg Loonatics Unleashed.jpg The Loonatics Team.jpg 3.png Ace lexi 200x250.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-27-15h57m26s92.png vlcsnap-2013-08-27-17h42m06s175.png vlcsnap-2013-08-27-19h26m14s180.png vlcsnap-2013-08-27-19h38m10s188.png Category:Teams Category:Descendants Category:Heroes Category:Characters